Pokémon: Rocket's Revenge!
by OyotoTheFrog98
Summary: It has been eight years since Red defeated Team Rocket and disbanded the organization. Now, they're back, and they want revenge. But since Red's dissapeared, they go after the next best thing: Red's brother, Aaron! Can he survive the all on assault on him with the help of his Pokémon and assorted Champions? Or will Team Rocket win and launch they're newest plan? And it's no joke...


**Nearly forty miles outside of the Hoenn Pokémon League…**

In a small cabin on a small island on a large ocean on an equally large planet in an impossibly larger universe, drastic measures were being taken.

"Pour me another one, you smarmy swag!" The man yelled, pouring it for himself, as there was no one else in the house. It was fine Cheri Berry wine, 20 years aged and perfect in every sense of the word. The wine was sharp, yet had a sweet taste underlying the bitterness.

"Oh, ya, that's _good_," The man muttered as he slugged it back. This man was none other than Arman Entian, owner of the wildly popular Arman E. Shoe store chain. "Only the finest Arbok hide used in _our_ shoes!" was their slogan. No doubt that was true, as their yearly sales were through the literal roof. They had had to build a new floor to the main office building to help ease congestion.

"Yeah… We got it… We _got_ it! Screw EkanShoe! We beat them by a whopping 48%, people," He slurred, addressing an imaginary audience. He bowed, catching an imaginary rose. The silence that followed was deep and profound, until he burst into a giggling fit and fell onto the nearest chair.

He sat there for a moment, looking around the cabin. It was sparsely furnished, which isn't what you'd expect of one of the richest man in three regions. _Which is why I have it_, He thought fiercely. If there was one thing he hated more than EkanShoe, it was people that wouldn't leave him be. He was sick of "Mr. Entian, would you please pose for a photo?" or "Is it true that EkanShoe is swiftly catching up to your company?" It was just plain tiring.

This pensive, brooding mood was broken by a knock on the door of the cabin. _Who the hell could that be?_ He wondered. The cabin was on a small outcrop of rock, far from any kind of city or town. He had had to use Fly to even get there in the first place.

Still muttering darkly, he stumbled towards the door.

Outside, a fierce storm raged against the sea, throwing huge waves into the sky. Lightning forked across the sky, briefly illuminating the man on the beach near the cabin. He waited patiently, assessing the cabin as he waited.

_Pitiful,_ He thought dispassionately. _I could buy 50 of these and still buy a nicer house_. Still, he did have to admit that it _was_ a good hiding place. In fact, it was possibly-

_Clink, ka-kachink!_

He started as the door was unlocked. _Finally, _he thought to himself as he stepped forward…

The door swung open, just as a bolt of lightning burned the sky. The man was outlined by bright white light, throwing his features into deep shadow. When the light receded, Arman saw who the mystery man was.

"Y-You!" He shouted, pointing a finger at him.

The man smiled. "Yes, me. May I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped inside and removed his coat.

Arman watched all of this with more than a small amount of trepidation. His drunken mind, pickled with fine alcohol, tried to think of something to say, something intelligent, but all that came out was: "So, you're not dead?"

The man smiled. "No, and if I were in a worse mood I would ask why you sound disappointed. As it is, reports of my drowning were greatly exaggerated. I am alive and healthy. And what about you, Arman?" He asked suddenly, taking a seat in a chair.

_That was my chair… _Arman thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "I am doing well. Our company is prospering, and so am I." The mystery man just smiled at that, and then leaned back in the chair, making a steeple with his fingers.

"Do you know _why_ you are prospering? It's because of us, Arman. We protected you. And now, since you haven't paid us… I am here to seek payment."

Arman gulped. These men were serious. Team Rocket was not to be screwed with. "Okay. What do I need to do?" Arman asked dejectedly.

The man just smiled. "You shall do us a favor, Arman. Do you see this boy?" He asked, holding up a photo of a teenage boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"Yes…" Arman said cautiously.

"We need you to… remove… him from the equation. He is the brother of the one who originally foiled us all those years ago in Kanto. Yes, Arman, he is the brother of _that_ boy, the brother of Red. His name… is Aaron…"

"O… Okay. I will do what you ask… Giovanni…" Arman said.

Giovanni just smiled.

Wow! First chapter done! Short intro, sorry. Story was inspired by Zarrelion (awesome author). Check out his story, _Life of The Legendaries_! Well, see you all next time!


End file.
